minecraftbedrockfandomcom-20200215-history
Update 1.2.5
Update 1.2.5 is a minor update for . It was released on November 21, 2017. See changelog. Beta Changelogs The following Betas was released before the final release, with the following changelogs: * 1.2.5 Build 1 * 1.2.5 Build 2 * 1.2.5 Build 3 Additions General *New Recipe Book toggle. *Ability to view the Creative inventory in fullscreen (on Classic UI). *Content rating system for the Marketplace. Tweaks *Pressing the A button in the Creative inventory with a controller will now place one Item in the Inventory. *Pressing the Y button with a controller will place a full stack, and X will clear the hotbar in Creative mode. Bug Fixes *Fixed a crash that occurred when closing the skin picker. *Fixed a crash that occurred when using uppercase letters in command. *Fixed a crash that occurred when using the command with several different Blocks. *Decreased the sensitivity of placing Blocks. *Fixed Torches and other light sources giving off very little light when Smooth Lighting was enabled. *Attacking or mining with an Enchanted Book will no longer apply the Book's Enchantment. *Cobweb will now drop as an item when cut with Shears. *Food particles now appear when feeding Mobs. *All Mobs can now be spawned on Water by Players. *It's now easier to see the texture animation of flowing Water. *When placing layered Snow, only one Block will now be taken from the Inventory. *Flint and Steel no longer takes damage when hitting Mobs. *Using on Giant Mushrooms will no longer give unobtainable Mushroom Blocks. *Arrows that are picked up will now join an existing stack in the offhand slot, not creating a separate stack. *Minecarts and Boats can no longer be destroyed by Ender Pearls. *Doors and Fence Gates can now be placed on Grass Path Blocks. *Items moving in flowing water will no longer have jittery movement. *Dead Bushes can now be replaced when placing blocks and items. *Decreased the hitbox size on crops. *The hitbox size of Nether Wart will now increase as it grows. *Light Gray Shulker Boxes now have the proper name. *Shulker Boxes now only give a full Redstone signal when filled with 27 full item stacks. *Top Snow is now destroyed immediately after placing water or Lava over it. *Food particles no longer come out of Players' foreheads. *Crafting and Container screens now close when a Player takes damage from another Player or Mob. *It is no longer possible for Players to place a block in the same space they are sneaking, causing them to fall. *Uncraftable and unobtainable items no longer appear in the Recipe Book in Survival mode. *The tooltip for Stone variants in the Recipe Book now properly show they're in the "Nature" category. *Mooshrooms now display a particle effect when sheared. *Eating and drinking animations are now visible when a Player is seen from third-person view while under the Invisibility Status Effect *Additional Map items are no longer lost when more than one Map is placed in an Anvil’s input slot while creating a Locator Map. *Fixed Player's camera Y-value from flickering up/down when the Player teleports. *Fixed "Custom" skin name appearing as placeholder text on Player skin change notifications. *Fixed the left leg being rotated the wrong way on Armor Stand poses. *Scroll bars in menus no longer jitter when using the right stick to scroll. *When pressing tab to complete a command, the choices are now sorted correctly. *Flower and Beds are now properly cloned by the command. *Using the command when the inventory is full will drop items in front of the Player. *Resource Packs downloaded from the store will no longer appear in the Behavior Packs section of the Storage screen. *Content is now fully removed from Storage if deleted after restarting the game. *The "Import started" notification will no longer be delayed to appear when importing large content packs. *Several fixes to Marketplace menus. *Fixed a crash that occurred when destroying a Pistons during its extend animation and there is a Block on top of the Piston. *Flying is no longer activated when trying to sprint in water with Auto Jump enabled in Creative mode. *Hitting Mobs will now produce an impact/damage sound. *Parrots will now react to being on fire in Survival mode but will no longer burn when perched on a Player's shoulder in Creative mode. *Pistons no longer get stuck or break randomly. *Non-full blocks no longer appear as the full width of a block when moved by Pistons. *Blocks moved by Pistons no longer leave stretched graphical artifacts. *The Ender Dragon can no longer get stuck in Boats. *Sheep that spawned from breeding will now drop loot. *Fixed Banner items being too bright. *Slightly increased the spawn rate of Ocelots. *Players without block breaking permissions can no longer break crops by jumping. *Fixed an incorrect error message when the command has an out of range value. Category:Updates